


Just

by torichavonne



Category: K-pop
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Denial, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyoseob deals with months of loneliness after Haesol leaves Amoeba Culture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK. How long has it been? Over a month right? Anyway, I rejoined an old fandom called the K-Pop fandom and I am writing again. I got into it in 2010 and fell out in 2013, but I'm back. Internet is back on finally, and so I can finally post this. I did edit it for about an hour before posting so it still might not be the best it can be.
> 
> The title comes from both the songs by the CrushedTea song. Stan both of them.
> 
> Names (I use real names a lot):  
> Crush - Hyoseob  
> Zion T - Haesol  
> Dean- Hyuk  
> Zico- Jiho

The news hit the web quick. The press release was not expect, and every entertainment was shook. _Zion T signs to Teddy’s sublabel of YG._ No one saw it coming. Not even his boyfriend.

Hyoseob was in shock. He scrolled and searched and scrolled some more, trying to see if this was a baseless rumor. Even that shitposting site Koreaboo had an article about it. It was fucking real.

His laptop was slammed shut. He’d ignored Haesol’s calls. His phone would light up and vibrate, but it was sent straight to voicemail with one tap. His instagram was filled with his pictures five minutes before the news broke. Now he had only a third of his whole profile intact.

Now, there was not a single picture of them. Every concert pic, every photo shoot. All of it was gone. All that was left were fancams that fans had tagged them in. The cute comments made him sick now.

Hyoseob should have seen it coming. Everything was going good. They were making a lot of music, getting a lot of attention, and building their relationship. He ignored the nagging thought in the back of his head every time Haesol talked about his Amoeba Culture contract. He’d known that it was coming to an end, but it assumed that Haesol was going to resign. He just wanted to sleep one more night in his own denial.

So, no, he wasn’t mad at Haesol per se. He was mad because he played himself. He opened his laptop again after the mass deletion of his Instagram, and it already made the news. Videos were posted by many domestic and international sites. People speculated about what had happened. _Is CrushedTea over?: Crush deletes Zion T’s photos after YG’s announcement._

If only they knew how write they were. He was trying to make a statement: things were done between him and Kim Haesol.

* * *

 

No one talked about the articles and the Instagram pics. After more details came out and statements were made, the whole company shut their mouths about Haesol. They didn’t keep quiet because they were mad; they kept quiet because he was around. It was to protect his feelings.

Hyoseob was still in denial about the whole thing. Sometimes, he would stay up late at night waiting for Haesol to use his copy of his apartment key. He would be toting bags of Thai takeout and his laptop. Then he would set up a sad movie, so they could cuddle and cry together. Of course, that didn’t happen. He would fall asleep on the couch, tear tracks down his face. He didn’t need a sad movie to cry anymore. 

The only person that ever mentioned Haesol was Hyuk. His friend wasn’t above tell it like it was. He was also very gentle and tried to help by telling the truth. The first time he saw Hyuk was a week after the news broke. They were performing the same venue and went out to drinks with Jiho, Hyuk’s boyfriend.

“How are you?” he asked at the bar. He’d ordered them some soju and a round of shitty Jell-O shots. Hyoseob knocked them back with practiced ease.

“Not good,” he answered honestly. Anyone with the sight could tell he was not in his best spot. Fans didn’t point it out to be nice, and his labelmates just pushed him to complete his music. Hyuk nodded.

“Have you called him? Has he called you?” Refusing to answer, Hyoseob ordered another drink. He paid his bartender and dragged himself to a table in the corner of the dark bar. He looked over and saw Zico hanging off of some girl and what looked to be her boyfriend. At least someone was having fun.

Hyoseob heard Hyuk growl. Jiho was going to get it later.

Hyuk finally sighed and put his beer on the table when he sat down. “You can’t ignore him. You play on the same circuit. You’ll see each other again.”

“Maybe then he can tell me why he left without saying a word.” That was the root of it. He had left and didn’t talk to his boyfriend about it. Hyoseob was so close to crying. He had to leave this place. Fuck his sensitive emotions.

Hyuk saw it coming and helped him up. “Let’s grab a cab and I will take you home. Just let me tell my boyfriend.”

Hyuk stormed over to Jiho. Hyoseob saw him address the horny couple before they dispersed. Jiho smirked and tried to make an excuse. He knew what he was doing.

Looking away before he could see something very private, Hyoseob finished his drink. Hyuk pulled him up out of his chair and walked him to the curb. He hailed the cab and rode with him home.

The cab ride home was spent trying not to have a massive freak out. Hyuk kept rubbing his back and whispering to him, hoping he wouldn’t cry his heart out. Once he closed the door to apartment, he screamed and cried by the front door. He was drunk, angry, and sad. He slept on the couch again. The bed smelled too much like him.

* * *

 

When he saw the birthday video, he slammed his laptop shut. His notifications were blown up with the video. He took his chances and watched it before immediately regretting it. He said it so calm, like nothing was wrong.

“Let’s talk things out soon,” Haesol said. Well, fuck him. They should have talked things out before the massive media announcement. Fuck. That.

Jiho dropped by his place to find him face down on the couch. Infinite Challenge was on as background noise. The pillow his face was stuff in was damp.

“Oh fuck. What happened?” he asked. Hyoseob pointed to his laptop The other opened it and watched the video it was on. Jiho groaned and closed it again. “You still haven’t talked to him? Jesus fuck, Seob.”

“No, Ji. I am not calling him.”

“For fuck’s sake, be an adult. Be the bigger man.”

“Why do I have to be the bigger person?!” Hyoseob yelled. “He should have told me, Ji. The contract notice didn’t come up for three months! Three!”

Jiho watched his friend slowly lose himself in his pain again.

“Haesol lied to me. He didn’t tell me he was leaving. He didn’t tell me any of that. I hate him! I fucking hate him!” Hyoseob sobbed into his shoulder. He curled in on himself and cried until his head hurt. His heart was shattered. His feelings were numb.

He fell asleep for three hours and woke up to Jiho letting in Hyuk. He had takeout bags hanging off his arms. Instead of soju, he had some sodas clutched in his hands. His eyes slammed shut when he saw them kiss. He tried to act like he was still asleep when they came into the living room. A hand came down hard on his ass and he jumped up. “What the fuck, Ji?!”

“Good, you’re alive and kicking,” Jiho said. Hyoseob sighed and sat up. He must have moved him to the couch. “I’ve got enough spicy duck, noodles, and beef here to feed a small army,” Hyuk said.

They ate and watched Running Man for most of the day. Kwangsoo was backstabbing everyone, and the trio laughed at his lack of success. They didn’t mention Haesol and the video and that made Hyoseob grateful.

When it was almost midnight, Jiho clapped. “Well, I have to go to the studio with Kyung tomorrow morning. I’m beat.”

Hyuk nodded, “Yeah. I have photoshoot and meeting. We should head home. Babe, can you throw away the empty containers.” He stared at Jiho before he finally took the hint. It took thirty seconds for him to realize.

“Oh yeah. Let me put the other food in the fridge too.” He threw the containers into the takeout bags and hauled the other food into the kitchen.

“Seob, talk to him. Don’t try to fool me with that angry bullshit because I know you're not angry anymore. Call Haesol tomorrow and have it out.”

Hyoseob stared at his friend. He could see the worry and determination in his eyes. He finally sighed and nodded. “Okay.”

“Babe, I’m done! Let’s get going!” Jiho yelled from the kitchen. Hyuk kissed his friend’s cheeks and got up.

“Do exactly what I said. Follow through, Seob,” Hyuk said before grabbing his coat and shoes and leaving the apartment.

He left Hyoseob behind to watch the rest of the show by himself. He shut off the TV before walking into his bedroom. Digging through a drawer, he found one of Haesol's shirts. He put it on and laid down to sleep. He slept the whole night in his own bed. It still didn't feel right. The sheets still smelled like Haesol's cologne

* * *

 

Nine months had passed before Hyoseob saw Haesol again. There was a MAMAs after party, and Amoeba Culture was invited. The party was jumping with idols dancing with each other. Music drowned out talking and yelling. Alcohol flowed like water. It was a great time.

Hyoseob was having a good time. He met other idols and connected with industry giants. He did shots with girl group members and danced with guy groups. He joked with Jiho and Hyuk before they got too handsy and had to leave the party. Shaking his head, he went to the bar to get away from the wild time.

The bar was serving good drinks, and he got a foreign drink of Southern Comfort and soda. He then did a few shots with one of the idols from earlier before ordering water. Someone sat down beside him, and he turned to talk. His face froze in shock.

It was Haesol.

They just stared at each other. Hyoseob was spooked, and Haesol was speechless.

“How are you doing?”

Haesol asked. “Pretty good. You?”

“Could be better.” They drifted into silence for a second. Monsta X boomed in the speakers above them. The party goers were out on the dance floor, leaving them at the bar.

“How is working with Teddy and Kush?” Hyoseob asked. He debated ordering vodka shots to numb the new pain he was feeling. Long buried feelings of sadness and emptiness built up again.

Haesol sighed, “That is not what I want to talk about, Seobie.”

“Don’t call me that,” he snapped, slamming his hand on the bar. He looked to the bartender and saw that he was ignoring the whole thing. Good. The last thing he needs is his face in the tabloids for fighting with Zion T.

He slapped down 20,000 won and left the party. He was going to take the train home and cry himself to sleep again. He swiped his card, and thanked whatever deity there was that no one was on the train that night. His blessings were dashed when he sat down next to him. Haesol was still following him. “Just leave me alone.” “Hyoseob, don’t be that way.”

“Fuck you, Haesol! How am I being?”

“Like you hate me.”

“Maybe I do,” Hyoseob gritted. “Maybe I hate the son of a bitch that kept his boyfriend in the dark when he was leaving him.”

“I wasn’t leaving you! I just left the label for YG. We still could’ve been together.”

Hyoseob, snorted, “No, we couldn’t have. YG would have buried you in the fucking basement if he knew we were together. He did the same shit to Se7en when he was with T.O.P.”

Haesol groaned, “What do you want then!?”

“An answer! Why didn’t you tell me? We were together! We should have talked about this,” he cried. “Isn’t that what a couple does?”

Silence fell over them except for Hyoseob’s tears. The train stopped near his house, and he made to get off. Arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back. Lips connected with his, and he became weak again. His anger dissolved, and he was pissed that he was so soft for Haesol.

“I’m so sorry, Seob. I should’ve told you. I’m an asshole.”

“Yeah, you are.”

Haesol laughed and pulled him into another hug. “Come home with me. I don’t have to be in the studio tomorrow. We need to talk this out.”

Hyoseob nodded against his chest and pulled away. “That kiss won’t fix everything,” he said.

“I know,” Haesol responded. “Give me a chance to make this better.”

For the first time in almost a year, Hyoseob smiled at his boyfriend. “Then let’s talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that is it. The ending is really fucking cheesy, I know.
> 
> If you want to contact me about a k-pop fic you want written, my twitter and tumblr is torichavonne. Follow me for a lot of shit and hoe posts. You have been warned.
> 
> Thanks, you guys! Bye!


End file.
